Gelap
by Uchiha No Rafel-kun
Summary: "Teme aku gak mau buta..." Naruto terisak. Ia meremas piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke kuat. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Kini ia diliputi perasaan takut yang mendalam. Lebih dalam dari yang paling dalam. Lebih dalam dan sangat dalam. Oke, ini hiperbola. RnR


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**~Gelap~**

"Hey! Berikan bolanya padaku!" teriak Kiba meminta bola basket karena dia sedang tidak dijaga lawan.

Naruto yang dijaga lawan kiri dan kanannya langsung melemparkan bolanya kepada Kiba, teman satu timnya. Ia lalu berlari lebih cepat mendekati ring milik lawan.

"Narutooo, kyaaaa~!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati setidaknya 30 siswi meneriakinya, mendukungnya. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada mereka, sekedar menyapa.

Sementara itu, Kiba yang tiba-tiba dikepung lawan memberikan bolanya kepada Gaara, Gaara mengopor ke Lee. Lee yang ingin segera mendapat poin memberikan bolanya pada Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan ring. Ia melemparnya sekuat tenaga tanpa melihat bahwa Naruto sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati bola berwarna orange melesat cepat ke arahnya dan...

BUGH!

Mengenai kepalanya.

"Akh..." Naruto jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia meringis kesakitan. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yang sebenarnya ada di tim lawan segera mendekati Naruto dan segera membopongnya ke UKS agar bisa segera diobati. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir.

Naruto membuka mulutnya. "ya... kurasa tak apa. Kau lanjutkanlah pertadingannya!" Naruto berusaha berjalan sendiri. Sasuke berdiri diam melihat cara jalan Naruto yang agak sempoyongan.

"Kubantu." Sasuke kembali memapah Naruto hingga sampai di UKS. "Permisi..." katanya sopan. "Sensei, kepala Naruto tadi terkena bola. Bisa cek? Siapa tahu ada apa-apa." ujar Sasuke ketika melihat Shizune-sensei, guru UKS itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Berbaringlah, Naruto!" perintah Shizune-sensei sementara ia mengambil peralatannya untuk memeriksa Naruto.

oOo

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Sedikit lebih kuat saja tekanannya, bisa membuat matamu buta." kata Shizune-sensei setelah selesai memeriksa Naruto dan segera kembali ke tempatnya di luar ruang istirahat.

"Makanya Dobe, jangan suka tebar pesona begitu." kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang UKS tempat Shizune-sensei duduk tadi.

Naruto merengut, "siapa yang tebar pesona? Aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka kok." kata Naruto membela diri.

"Tapi kau 'kan sedang tanding, Dobe... konsentrasilah pada pertandingan. Mereka itu kalau sapaannya tidak dibalas juga tak masalah." kata Sasuke lagi, sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya kemudian tertidur. Mungkin ia masih merasa pusing.

Sasuke yang sudah tak mood bertanding basket memutuskan untuk menidurkan dirinya di situ. Toh, ada banyak cadangan di tim basket mereka. Nanti kalau ditanya mengapa dia berhenti di tengah jalan, jawab saja mendadak sakit perut. Tidak susah 'kan?

oOo

"Teme... sudah pukul berapa sekarang?" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke yang tertidur.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, "ya?"

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "tujuh malam" katanya, "mau pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo!" segera berdiri dan membantu Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teme, mataku berkunang-kunang. Terang sekali..." kata Naruto. "Aku gak mau buta..." kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, "tenang sajalah Dobe, kau bukan orang lemah yang bisa buta semudah itu." kata Sasuke menenangkan.

Mereka berjalan bersampingan sampai ke tempat parkir mobil. Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri depan, di samping kursi supir. Naruto langsung masuk tanpa membuang waktu. Ia mau segera duduk rileks karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tambah lagi matanya berkunang-kunang.

Sasuke segera lari memutar dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari sekolah, menuju apartemen mereka.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang sepertinya tertidur itu.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya, "umh..?"

Sasuke kembali konsentrasi pada perjalanan, "tak apa, tidurlah!"

Dan Narutopun menidurkan dirinya di bangku mobil itu.

Setelah 35 menit berjalan di arus lalu lintas, akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan rumah Sasuke yang kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto menginap di rumahnya untuk menemaninya. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya lalu membuka pagar rumahnya dan kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam mobil. Ia menjalankannya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, kemudian berhenti lagi untuk menutup pagar. Masuk lagi ke mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Ia melihat Naruto tertidur pulas. Tak tega juga ia untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggendongnya ala pengantin ke kamarnya yang cukup luas. Ia membaringkan kekasihnya dengan perlahan di ranjang yang lebih dari cukup untuk ditiduri oleh 2 orang.

Sasuke mengganti seragam Naruto dengan piyama miliknya sendiri. Dan ia berhasil setelah menghabiskan sekotak tisu yang kini berwarna merah pekat. Dikecupnya kening Naruto singkat dan ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya.

oOo

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang sudah pulas sedari tadi setelah ia meminum segelas susu hangat untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sebelum tidur, ia kembali mengecup kening Naruto, "oyasumi..." dan ia membawa dirinya sendiri ke alam bawah sadar tanpa mimpi.

oOo

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya di dalam kelopaknya. Ia merasa lapar. Tentu saja, ia hanya makan siang semangkuk ramen dan ia tak makan malam. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati kegelapan. "Eh?" Naruto meraba-raba meja di samping ranjang dan mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya tersebut. Tak melihat cahaya, ia mulai panik.

"Teme! Teme!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang badan Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke antara sadar dan tidak.

Naruto mengguncangnya lebih keras, "Bangun Teme! Bangun!"

"Ada apa sih, sayang?" Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto mendekati dirinya dan dipeluknya.

"Teme~ aku gak mau buta..." Naruto terisak. Ia meremas piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke kuat. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Kini ia diliputi perasaan takut yang mendalam. Lebih dalam dari yang paling dalam. Lebih dalam dan sangat dalam. Oke, ini hiperbola.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "buta?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya diantara pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya. Otomatis Naruto yang berada dipelukannya juga terduduk. "Kenapa kau berpikiran kau buta sih, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang kini sudah lepas dari pelukannya.

"Aku... tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa melihat cahaya dari layar ponselku padahal sudah aku tekan semua tombolnya. Teme... aku gak mau..." ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak buta, do-"

"BUTA! Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. Aku gak bisa melihat lagi... kalau aku buta, apa kau tetap mau denganku?" tanyanya sambil masih terisak.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto, mencoba menenangkannya, "kau tak buta dobe, yakinlah padaku!"

"Lalu aku kenapa? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. Gelap!" ia mulai terbawa emosi karena Sasuke tak percaya padanya.

"Ssst!" Sasuke menyuruhnya diam. "Ponselmu sudah mati dari tadi siang 'kan."

"Iya sih... tapi aku tidak melihat cahaya lampu yang seharusnya terang. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu!"

Sasuke melihat ke arah AC dan ia tak melihat cahaya di situ. "Sekarang... mati lampu, Dobe... ahahaha, dasar kau ini, mudah sekali panik." Sasuke tertawa lepas karena kekonyolan kekasihnya yang seenak jidat sudah merobek piyama miliknya.

"Mana buktinya?" Naruto tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

Sasuke meraba bawah bantalnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombolnya dan layar ponselnya mengeluarkan cahaya., "bisa lihat 'kan, dobe?" akibat cahaya itu, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena malu. "Sudah, jangan tersipu-sipu begitu! Tidur lagi saja, besok kita harus sekolah 'kan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku lapar."

Dan mereka pun berjalan ke dapur dan memakan makanan yang ada di kulkas setelah dihangatkan. Sudahlah, mereka tak bisa tidur lagi, jadi mereka menonton bola saja di televisi.

**End**

Berdasarkan kisah yang lumayan nyata. Hhe

**Rafel-kun**


End file.
